(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data compression apparatus, a data compression method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In general, data lossless compression algorithms find deviation or regularity (that is, redundancy) of data and exclude redundant portions to reduce the amount of data. Accordingly, processing of non-redundant data or the like with the algorithms may make the data resulting from the processing larger than the original data not to achieve the effect of the “compression.” Accordingly, control has heretofore been performed, in which data subjected to the lossless compression is output for portions in the original data the data amounts of which are reduced by the lossless compression while unprocessed data (that is, the original data itself) is output for portions in the original data the data amounts of which are not reduced by the lossless compression.